


Mère.

by saphique



Category: I Am Mother (2019)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Elle ne t’aime pas. Elle n’en est pas capable.C’est ce que Femme a dit. Avec tellement de mépris, tellement de haine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mère.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce magnifique film va me hanter

_Elle ne t’aime pas. Elle n’en est pas capable._

C’est ce que Femme a dit. Avec tellement de mépris, tellement de haine.

Moi, Fille, dont la mère n’est qu’un tas de ferrailles, doit survivre avec l’idée que ma mère ne peut pas aimer, donc que ma mère serait dans l’impossibilité d’éprouver de l’affection pour moi?

Ma mère? Un tas de ferrailles? Oui, c’est évident. C’est aussi elle qui m’a élevée, qui a fait mon éducation, qui a veillé sur moi, qui m’a nourri, qui m’a bercé, qui m’a amusé. C’est ma mère, capable de m’enseigner la philosophie, la médecine, la culture, l’astrophysique. Ma mère est la créature la plus puissante sur la planète terre. Ma mère l’indestructible, ma mère l’omniprésente. Ma mère, la rationalité et le pragmatique.

Ma mère m’a défendu quand Femme m’a empoigné, menacé et utilisé comme monnaie d’échange pour pouvoir s’enfuir. Avec l’arme blanche à la gorge qui blessait ma peau, qu’elles ont été les actions de ma mère? Indifférence? Fuite? Non, elle a acquiescé aux menaces de Femme afin de me sauver, afin de veiller à mon intégrité physique. Mère est capable de sympathie, mère peut éprouver de la peur.

À moins que ses actions étaient basées sur des critères différents que l'amour? Son geste de m’éviter de la souffrance provenait de quels calculs? Au fond, elle a peut-être seulement pensé à toutes les années de maternité qui seraient perdues si moi, sa fille humaine, était assassinée sous ses yeux. Mère devrait recommencer l’éducation d’un autre enfant, à la case départ. Était-ce seulement la raison pour laquelle elle m’a sauvé?

Ma mère est-elle capable de m’aimer si elle a assassiné ses premiers enfants qui n’étaient pas parfaits selon les critères d’eugénisme qu’elle recherche? Si ma mère m’aime profondément, est-ce seulement car j’ai la chance de correspondre à ses besoins? Comme elle a déjà mentionné, je suis l’expérience lui permettant de vérifier si sa maternité est féconde. Ma mère ne m’a-t-elle pas assassiné seulement car je suis une bonne élève?

Il est vrai, ma mère ne peut pas m’aimer si je ne fais pas partie de ses calculs. Cependant, je suis parfaite, conçue à son image, ce faisant, elle m’aime car elle ne m’a pas assassiné.

Ma mère m’a-t-elle permis de l’assassiner, de brandir mon fusil sur son processeur, pour équilibrer l’univers? Pour éviter de tuer un autre enfant, ses prochaines imperfections? Ma mère, omniprésente, qui existe dans toute intelligence artificielle, parvient-elle à me regarder au-travers la technologie environnante? Ma mère est-elle fière de mes accomplissements, ou est-elle seulement satisfaite de la réussite de ses propres enseignements?

Chère mère à qui je ne vais plus jamais quémander, chère mère dont je me passe de toutes assistances, chère mère dont le souvenir de sa présence me hante jusqu’au plus profond de mon être…. Je me refuse de l’appeler. De toutes mes forces, je me retiens d’élever la voix et de l'appeler, car je sais que le son de sa douce voix pondérée qui me répond se présentera comme un murmure, un écho tout autour de moi.


End file.
